


Sick, but not of you

by mercyziegler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I love my boys so much, Keith is insecure, Krolia left Keith on Lance's house for a reason, M/M, Mrs McClain knows what's up, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Supportive Keith (Voltron), The title is super cheesy and I love it, There is a lot of dialogue, kind of, klance, lance is insecure, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: Lance gets sick in his second day on Earth and he is hating himself for that, but it might just be the opportunity Keith needed to bond with him. For real this time.





	Sick, but not of you

Lance woke up with a crushing headache and with a stuffy nose. Great. His second say on Earth and he was already sick. All those alien planets with alien viruses and he had to wait to get home and get the flu.

  
Great.

  
He tried to get up the bed but his body didn’t have enough strength. He fell back with his head on his pillow and sighed.

  
“This is pathetic…” he mumbled, before screaming for his mom to come to the room.

  
“What happened, sweetie? Oh my God, you look… sick”

  
“Yeah mom, I am sick” he sniffed.

  
“Aw, my poor baby…”

  
“Mom… I am a paladin of Voltron, the defender of the universe, the tailor, the sharpshooter…”

  
“And my baby” she forced her way trough his son’s grumpiness and kissed his nose. Lance tried not to smile.

  
“Don’t worry, Lancey. I’ll make you a tea and bring you some meds, you’ll feel better soon”. He smiled, while his mom made her way out of the room, but she stopped. “Oh, Keith is up for a while now, want me to call him in?”

  
“What? No!” Lance jumped up, sitting on the bed, “of course not! He can’t see me like that, I look like shit!”

  
“Oh, so you DO care about the way he sees you. Interesting…” she giggled, looking at Lance with the corner of her eyes. Mrs. McClain clearly had something on her mind.

  
“What? NO!”

  
“So can I call him?”

  
“NO!”

  
“But you said you didn’t care…”

“MOM, JUST GO! I’M SICK REMEMBER? I NEED THAT… TEA OR WHATEVER” his head hurting while he insisted to scream.

She giggled louder this time and left, closing the door behind her.

Lance sighed in relief. ‘Keith’, he remembered. He stayed behind last night when everyone made their way to Pidge’s house. That was their mission after all, assemble with Matt and Samuel to build a new Castle of Lions, but Lance chose to stay home. He had no use there, anyways. He was not a scientist or a leader, nothing necessary to complete that mission. He was not needed and he missed his family, so why go?

But Keith had no reason to stay in the McClain’s house. Even his mom left with everyone, why would he stay? They were kind of sharing Red now so that must be the reason.

Must be.

Lance tried to get up again and used of his remaining strength to get to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Geez, when did a truck hit me? Ugh” he said out loud. “And I need to stop talking to myself…”

He thought about taking a shower, but his trembling legs made him change his mind. He came back to bed, tired like he had just run a marathon.

“UGH!” he raged, punching the empty pillow by his side. He hated feeling like this. Feeling weak. Being weak. And to make everything worse, Keith was there and he was probably going to see him like that sooner or later. Again, he was going to be the defenseless one, how would Keith admire him this way? ‘The mighty Keith. The fearless half-galra paladin who’s never afraid of anything’, while Lance can’t even take a shower because of a microscopic virus.

Pathetic.

Minutes passed and Lance was almost falling asleep again, when he heard his door slowly opening.

He figured it was his mom, but heard nothing but silence which made him turn to look.

“Uhm, your mom asked me to bring you this” Keith had a cup of tea on one hand and pills on the other, “how are you feeling?”

This couldn’t be happening. Why would his mom do that? Lance was a mess of shame and anger in that moment. He looked up at Keith, he was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and jeans pants. His hair was messy, like he had only passed his fingers through it since he woke up, and his violet eyes were… concerned.

Lance took a while to finally find words to say. “I-I’m good, just leave this in the nightstand and you can go… Thank you…” his voice was weak.

“You don’t look or sound good, Lance” Keith sat on the tip of his bed, touching the blanket covering Lance’s feet.

“Please, you don’t need to tell me how I look…” Lance whispered, thinking out loud, hiding his face under the blanket and turning to the other side so Keith wouldn’t see his face again.

Seconds went by and neither of them moved or said anything, until Keith broke the silence. “You should take your remedy”, he sounded soft.

Lance turned at him, showing only his blue eyes. Keith stood up and took the pills and a cup of water that was already in the nightstand, waiting for the sick boy to get them.

Lance sat on the bed trying not to look as bad as he was feeling, taking the pills from Keith’s warm and soft hands and the water with the other.

He took the meds and left the empty cup next to the cup of tea.

“Thank you” he whispered.

“No problem”. Keith was still in the same place, starring at Lance like he wanted to pet him.

“You… You can go and do whatever you were doing now”. Lance coughed.

“You want me to leave?” the tall boy asked him with a serious expression.

‘Yes’ he thought right away, but couldn’t say it. The last thing Lance wanted before was Keith to be there with him, but somehow his presence made him feel… good. He wanted

him to stay.

“No. I mean, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. You can get sick too…”

“I don’t mind”, he was interrupted.

Lance looked up at his friend and saw a shy smile in his face that made his heart warm.

“Okay” a stuffy nose voice responded. Both were smiling now.

Keith took a chair from his desk and put it beside Lance’s bed.

“Your room is nice”

“Thanks, I guess…”

“I wish I had a proper room when I was a teenager”

“Wait, you didn’t have a room?”

“Well, I lived in a shack, so… no”

Lance realized the sad expression on Keith’s face, “that sucks, man…”

“Shouldn’t you be drinking that tea?” he asked, interrupting.

Lance reached for the cup and started to blow it before taking a sip. Keith was starring at him in a way he had never see him do and he couldn’t read what that look in his eyes meant. But he liked it.

“Why did you stay?” the question left Lance’s mouth way sooner than he expected. Must be the virus that made him not think before talking.

Keith froze for a second, then sighed. “I- I had to- to do something here”.

“Oh, like a galra field trip project or something?”

“Yeah. Sure…" Keith giggled, "something like that”

Lance coughed a couple more times before continuing the conversation.

“How did you get so buffy after all?”

Keith chuckled, “I told you already. I’ve spent two years in the quantum abiss...”

“Yeah, I know, but how did you get, y’know... bigger? I mean, I could roll my arms all around you before”

“I don’t remember you ever doing that” Keith sassed.

“The point is I COULD if I wanted to”

“Yeah, sure…” he was still acting sassy.

“Stop changing the subject, you didn’t answer my question”

“I don’t know, I played a lot of ‘fetch’ with Cosmo. Must be it”

Lance was not convinced and Keith noticed.

“What?”

“That can’t be just it”

“Why do you care?”

“BECAUSE!”

“THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER”

“THEN HOW DID I JUST ANSWERED YOU WITH IT, HUH?”

They both starred at each other quietly, until Keith opened a naughty smile.

“Oh… I see what’s going on…”

“What?” Lance blushed out of nowhere.

“You hate the idea of me being taller than you, don’t you?”

Lance made his best ‘I feel so attacked right now’ expression and Keith laughed out loud about it.

“You don’t get it, okay? That was the only thing I had to make fun about you! Now I have nothing, I’m 100% the joke and can’t even fight back!”

Keith’s expression changed suddenly and he leaned in to touch Lance’s bed. “Lance? Do you really feel like this?”

“That’s not about how I feel, it’s about the truth. You have always been better than me at everything since the first day I met you. I could only feel superior to you in the literal way, because I was taller and now you look so tall and… serious, while I’m here in this bed, sick and small. What a great paladin of Voltron, am I, huh?”

Keith didn’t change his expression. “You must be joking…”

“Why would I be joking, Keith? It’s true!”

“That’s not remotely the truth. You have always been the most important member of the team. Don’t you get it?”

Lance laughed, “yeah, how come?”

“Lance, you are the heart of Voltron. You kept everyone together without falling apart even in the worst times, you made them see hope when there was none. While I was being a selfish fucker and turned my back to the team you were there to make them feel like a family. If you were not there everything would have… collapsed. You are the reason Voltron is Voltron and not just random people flying magic lions.”

Keith stopped talking to stare at his friend, who seemed shocked about he had just heard.

“Do you- Do you really think this way?” Lance weakly asked.

Keith smiled, “not only me, the whole team does”.

“Yeah but… do YOU really feel this way? Do you really think I am important… somehow?”

“Yes. Of course I do. You are important, Lance.”

They starred at each other for a while. The sick boy opened a thankful smile and Keith couldn’t help but wanting to be closer to him in every way possible. Lance, on the other hand, was starting to feel scared of how much he was letting his feelings show. He couldn’t ruin everything. He just couldn’t.

“So… how are you feeling?” Keith was still concerned.

“Like Red stepped on me”

“She wouldn’t do that… I told her not to harm you physically”

“Wow, you really used those two years to practice your sassiness, didn’t you?”

“Meh, I got bored constantly. I practiced a lot of things”

“Like what?”

Keith looked at the ceiling, thinking. “Like… dealing with your constant pining”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Wanna try it?”

“Sure” Lance sat on the bed in a perfect posture to look taller than Keith sitting in a chair at his side. “So, Keith, even that you are two years in the future you still don’t realize people don’t really use mullets anymore, do you?”

“That’s it?” he asked. Lance looked proud. “Fine then”. Keith got up from his chair and immediately sat on Lance’s bed, on top of the blankets but right beside him. “I still use it because I know you like it”.

Lance froze. He was way too close and he was… flirting? It was just too much. Keith’s sassiness went away almost immediately after he said that. What was he thinking? He couldn’t just sit on his friend’s bed and flirt with him like that. Now things were weird and it was all his fault.

“Wow. The one really got me” Lance said before Keith could apologize. “How did you know, though?”

“Wait, what?”

“How did you know I like your mullet, is that too obvious?”

Keith held his breath, “I- I actually didn’t know that”.

“Oh”. Lance tried to cover up his shame drinking the last sips of his tea, which actually made him feel better. He took a deep breath and turned back at Keith, that was still right beside him, in his bed. “What’s going on here, after all?”

Keith made the most confused expression he could and Lance continued. “So: I’m sick, you came into my room to bring me tea and meds, choose to stay, minutes after we were flirting and now you’re in my bed? I mean, you were not even supposed to be in my house and you are and now all of this is happening and it’s not even midday yet.”

Keith felt insecure about saying a single word. He didn’t know if his friend was saying that because he didn’t like the situation or because he did. He chose to stay quiet and look down until Lance notices. And he did.

“I’m sorry if I sounded like it was a bad thing. It really isn’t. It’s just… I mean, I never thought you even cared about me and now… it’s just too much. I can’t believe this’ really happening, that’s all…”

“Why the hell did you think I don’t care about you?”

“What reason would you have to do so? All I ever do is, y’know, joke around and mess with you”

“That’s because it’s who you are and that’s why I like you”. Keith looked at Lance, he was smiling. “Besides, how many times did I save your Cuban ass? If I didn’t care you could have died the first day we were in space”.

Lance was still smiling, until he started giggling. “What?” Keith asked, giggling too.

“You said ‘ass’”

They both started to laugh and Keith pretended to punch Lance in his arm, “you are an idiot” he said. Lance knew that but, now, he also knew he liked it. Suddenly the laughter turned into heavy breaths and the space between the two was getting smaller every second. Lance felt Keith’s breath in his lips and could see his eyes closing, which made him get the final dose of courage and pull his neck so his lips would finally meet.

Keith let himself be pulled closer and a very quiet moan formed in his throat. Lance turned even more in Keith’s direction and allowed his other hand to mess with his hair, while Keith held Lance’s waist.

“You’re so going to get the flu” Lance chuckled.

“I doubt it. I never get sick”

“Don’t underestimate the viruses in my body, they need to be strong as fuck to put ME down”

Keith smiled, nose to nose with his now boyfriend. “That’s the Lance I know and love”.

They kissed again, more passionate this time. Lance found a way to pull Keith even closer and suddenly he was on top of him. His arms were out of the blanket, that still covered the rest of his body, and both hands were still messing with his long and soft hair.

“Wait. Did you just say ‘love’?”

Keith tried to focus on his words instead of only his lips moving, “yes”.

“You can’t say things like that when I’m sick. You know that, right?”

He smiled, “you’re going to be okay soon”.

“Then you’re gonna say that again?”

“As many times as you want me to”

They kept kissing until Lance couldn’t even breathe anymore, which made him rage and Keith love him even more for that.

 

Between sneezes and coughs there were laughs and confessions that were held for way too long. Unsurprisingly, Lance got better way sooner than expected.

 

And Keith got the flu a couple of days later.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you liked my (third) Klance fanfic. I hope you loved that domestic gay stuff as much as I do ♥ See ya next time ♥


End file.
